


Животные

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы для ЗФБ - 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Male Slash, Parabatai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Young Luke, young Valentine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Парабатаи снимают напряжение после охоты





	Животные

Они снесли дверь с петель, но сам факт разрушения не задержался в мыслях даже смазанным пятном. Валентин с силой сжимал плечи любовника, заставляя пропитанную кровью и мерзкой жижей, заменяющей демонам кровь, ткань трещать от грубого обращения. Он жадно слизывал красные капли, выступающие на губах Люциана, прижимал его к себе плотнее, проводя ладонями по бокам, вызывая громкие, утробные стоны, эхом разносящиеся по пустому поместью Моргенштернов.  
  
В их разуме все еще полыхала разбуженная битвой жажда крови. Валентин на ощупь расстегнул ремни, удерживавшие ножны с оружием, — и те со звоном упали на пол. Черная куртка, которую Люциан трепетно оберегал от дыр и пятен — подарок сестры, — разошлась под настойчивыми руками точно по швам, обнажая залитую кровью майку и полыхающие огнем свеженачертанные руны. Любуясь представшим зрелищем, Валентин, точно слепой, провел руками по обнаженной коже парабатая, с силой надавливая на края рун, поддевая ногтями только-только покрывшиеся коркой раны и заставляя Люциана шипеть от боли, смешивающейся с удовольствием.  
  
В их действиях не было ничего нежного, ничего чувственного, ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало «волшебное чувство полного единения», которое так воспевали в своих рассуждениях их одногодки, — только голая животная похоть.  
  
Все тело горело, под кожей зудело, как от многочисленных укусов, а перед глазами по-прежнему бушевало кровавое зарево. Люциан вскинул голову, будто зверь, подставляя Валентину шею, чтобы тот мог оставить на ней свои метки по праву сильного. И застонал от острого удовольствия, столь ярко контрастировавшего с тупой болью от пробитого когтями плеча и расцарапанного живота.  
  
Прочь одежду. К дьяволу ненужные тряпки, сжечь их, спалить, выкинуть, они явно лишние: в этой комнате, здесь, сейчас не должно быть ничего, кроме голой кожи с текущей по ней кровью! Ничего! Расправившись с брюками и обувью, они вновь столкнулись друг с другом, будто две стихии, и Люциан, ведомый напором Валентина, со всего размаху ударился спиной о ближайшую стену. Краем глаза он успел заметить полетевшие на пол картины, а потом всем его вниманием вновь завладел Валентин.  
  
Его горячий рот не целовал — вылизывал, руки не ласкали — стискивали до синяков и треска костей, его тело не удерживало — давило, уничтожало, подчиняло… Люциан был рад подчиниться. Он с готовностью принимал жестокое удовольствие, даруемое Валентином, легко разводил ноги, пытаясь притиснуться ещё плотнее, ещё ближе, судорожно дышал в попытке ухватить хоть немного воздуха между поцелуями-укусами, с которыми Валентин накидывался на его губы. Он жадно стискивал его член — каменно-твердый, ярко-розовый от прилившей крови, с большой головкой и появившейся смазкой. Шипел, когда Валентин нетерпеливо растягивал зад — сразу двумя, а затем и тремя пальцами, — и довольно кричал, наконец-то ощутив его внутри себя.  
  
Под Валентином не возникало даже мысли о том, чтобы сравнить происходящее с сексом или занятием любовью — случка после удачной охоты. Ни больше. Ни меньше. Моргенштерн быстро вбивался в готовое, жаждущее его безумной похоти тело резкими толчками, тараня едва разработанную плоть, не думая о комфорте или удовольствии партнера. А Люциан позволял ему это.  
  
И к Дьяволу все! Демонов, охоту, Конклав с его бесконечной тупостью, скорую свадьбу Валентина и Джослин… К черту!  
В конце концов… мы все всего лишь животные.


End file.
